


Boyfriend with Benefits

by JuniperLemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crobby - Freeform, Cute, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, king of Hell treats Bobby like a queen, stubborn bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperLemon/pseuds/JuniperLemon
Summary: Bobby doesn't want to accept that there are certain benefits that come along with dating the King of Hell.





	

Bobby loved it to be silent in his truck as he drove. He didn't want some new age pop music blocking out the sound of a well oiled machine. The hum of the engine relaxed him and made him lean back into his seat and sigh. The last hunt had been hard and to say it'd been a mess would be an understatement. Blood was still drying on the demon blade that was in Bobby's car door. 

"I keep telling you!" 

The sudden appearance of a voice made the old hunter jump and swerve across the road while trying to stop his heart jumping out his chest.

"Jesus, Crowley! Stop doing that." Bobby scolded, sending a berating look at the small demon reclined in the passenger seat. 

"That's not important right now," His voice was gravely like usual, "I keep telling you that you're getting too old for this. Driving halfway across the country, killing a bunch of supernatural creatures and driving back! If you want something dealt with then just tell me. I can sort it out for you and you know I could. It's your fault you're so stubborn." He peered out the window as if to find out where they were. 

The hunter threw a hand in the air, "And how suspicious would that look to all the other hunters? To Sam and Dean? How mysterious it suddenly becomes that all my jobs are just disappearing." 

"Well, you wouldn't have to tell them. They're idiots. They'd never figure it out." He wasn't pouting but it was definitely close. 

"What if they do find it out, hm? Realise that I'm having it easy because my partner, AKA the king of Hell, is just sweeping them under the rug for me?" 

The demon huffed and straightened the cuffs of his suit. He continued to peer around at the desert that surrounded them. He didn't want to get into an argument when all he wanted was to be nice and allow his partner to relax for once. 

Bobby was never going to take his help and he knew it.


End file.
